Hielo y fuego
by Kirara26
Summary: ONESHOT. Un dramione sin spoilers del HBP. Por favor, lean y dejen review. Gracias!


Nope, no leí todavía el Half-Blood y me siento bastante miserable al respecto. Si se ofrecen a hacer una colecta en mi honor, o hay alguna fan dramionana de Argentina que me quiera prestar un ejemplar, más que honrada.

Esto es algo muy chiquito que me inspiró una canción que re descubrí hace unos días mientras iba en el auto de mi hermano. Una buena recomendación es que la consigan. Es un clásico, prácticamente.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y yo no gano nada con esto. Lo único que si me pertenece es la absurda idea de que Draco y Hermione estén juntos. La canción que menciono es de Duran Duran y por supuesto les pertenece a ellos.

* * *

"_Who do you need?_

_Who do you love?_

When you come undone" 

-Duran Duran. _Come undone_.

**Hielo y fuego**

No sé que somos, ni a donde vamos a acabar. Como una ráfaga profunda, candente y cortante, traspasas mis fronteras, mis sentidos, revuelas mi conciencia y mis sensaciones. Con una sola mirada mis pensamientos se ven truncados, mi raciocinio abandona su lugar primordial dentro de mis decisiones y algo mucho más primitivo, carnal e instintivo toma el poder de mi cuerpo y mis movimientos.

Te mueves, de forma cadente y al mismo tiempo con tanta gracia que pareces un felino. Tu cuerpo, que parece hecho de seda, pura y sin marca, parece reírse del mío que tosco se choca con tu belleza bajo la fría luz de la luna. No sé de donde me brota tanta poesía, pero es algo que inevitablemente me nace con solo verte.

A ciencia cierta, tampoco sé porque, ahora, teniéndote en tu forma más simple, en completa desnudez bajo las sábanas que son neutralmente blancas estoy teniendo esta variación de pensamientos. Tantas dicotomías al verte, al vernos, al sentirnos, se me vienen a la cabeza y hacer que disfrute hasta el éxtasis nuestros encuentros que sentimos tan privados. Y lo son, sin duda. No es que ninguno puede andar cantando a los cuatro vientos lo que piensa del otro. Hay formas, maneras, sutilezas que nosotros conocemos. Me rozas con la mirada, me besas cuando me rozas, me miras cuando me tocas, exploras todo lo que tengo.

No sé si esto es amor, pero sé definitivamente que tiene que ser lo opuesto al odio.

* * *

Me despierto, a no sé que hora de la madrugada y puedo escuchar tus pasos inquietos en el piso de madera. Algo debe haber pasado, puesto que casi siempre que tenemos nuestros encuentros no estás en este estado de agitación, no de esta manera al menos. Te miro, viendo como el ruedo de la capa que rápidamente te pusiste para no morirte de frío (sabiendo que me gusta la brisa nocturna en esta época del año a pesar de que te hieles) juega con tus tobillos, deslizándose entre tus piernas aun desnudas. 

Te miro, desde mi posición reclinada apoyándome en mis codos. Siento los ruidos que arrastra el viento de ciertos autos que pasan por una calle lejana jugando carreras. Evidentemente todo ahora es un desorden tan grande que los lugares que antes creíamos más vigilados son los más inseguros. Nada se escapa del caos que un par de decisiones que fueron pocas, pero mal tomadas pudieron llevarnos a ese pandemónium. No sé, exactamente cuando fue el quiebre (ni cuando te diste cuenta de que ya no dormía y te me acercaste, tirando la capa al suelo), cuando llegamos a esta instancia en la sociedad, pero sé cuando empezamos nosotros a ser lo que somos.

Tu mirada se posa en la mía, comiendo cada uno de mis pensamientos que tenía hilados. No me siento que hayas avasallado ninguna de mis barreras sino que te colaste por las hendiduras, como el agua que se adapta a todas las formas o como de la forma maravillosa en la que el viento se las ingenia para meterse en los recovecos. Tus manos (esos maravillosos trozos delicados de mármol) agarran con fuerza las sábanas que antes me tapaban y estás en un rápido movimiento otra vez debajo de las telas que celosamente nos cubren, mientras llenas de besos mi cuello y no puedo evitar ronronear bajo tus caricias. Es que el contacto de tu piel sobre la mía está tan lleno de magia, tan lleno de cosas que no puedo precisar, que me parece una herejía tratar de medirlas o cortarlas con significados de palabras que no alcanzan o no hacen justicia. Hay veces en las que seriamente pensé que me iba a fundir contigo de solo desearlo tan fervientemente. Hay veces, también, en las que pude sentir en tu mirada el mismo deseo, de estar conmigo para siempre de una forma tan inseparable que sería imposible saber donde empieza uno y termina el otro.

De todas formas, pensándolo fríamente, de verdad no puedo precisarlo.

Pese que para el resto seamos de manera absoluta dos entes diferentes (y bastante opuestos) yo no puedo dilucidar cual de los tres (tu, yo y el grupo informe de gente que es el resto) es el que está más equivocado. Yo, por pensar que no sé dónde existen mis barreras y empiezan las tuyas; tu, por siempre dejarme bien en claro de que de ninguna forma somos parecidos o el resto, que está seguro de alguna forma de que nunca existe el blanco absoluto como tampoco el negro tirando nuestras teorías al trasto. A mi, más por cabeza dura que por otra cosa, nadie me saca de la cabeza que tu sombra y la mía bien podrían unirse y sería lo más lógico y razonable.

Igual, aun teniendo como base la teoría del ying y el yang, la gente no nos acepta ni piensa hacerlo en varios lustros. Ni las generaciones venideras, parece ser.

Mientras tanto, yo, aun con mi sombra siendo reflejo de mis movimientos y la tuya, que se mueve en una danza sensual en la pared me siento como bajo hipnosis por como parece que ellas pensaran lo mismo que yo y se funden frenéticamente entre la penumbra que crea la luz a su alrededor.

* * *

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco veces tocas en el espejo. Una figura aparece en el óvalo que sostienes en una de tus manos mientras con la otra sostienes la varita, que después dejas caer en el suelo como si fuese cualquier cosa. Yo me salgo del campo visual y trato de ni siquiera respirar para no darme a conocer a la persona con la que hablas. No es que tenga particular interés en tus conversaciones, ni que quiera espiarte, pero quisiera saber que es lo que haces además de pasar esta clase de veladas en las que dormimos juntos. Tampoco es que critique tus crípticas conversaciones, ni el silencio sepulcral con el que a veces empezamos y terminamos nuestros encuentros. Supuse, más por una fantasía que abrigué desde hacía mucho tiempo que por otros hechos, de que cuando estuviésemos solos todos los velos y barreras que te separan de contarme tus secretos y pasiones más recónditas me serían revelados o al menos me los contarías como la mejor novela. 

Es de la única forma que puedo imaginarte contándome cosas, con tu voz calma y que suena como un clarín en el silencio para mí. Limpia, como una copa de cristal bajo la caricia de un dedo que logra sacar melodías de un filo. Y tu mirada, que se posa firme en la mía que se sostiene vigorosa ante tu intensidad, tu presencia, me cuenta más cosas de las que nunca saldrán de tu boca.

Orgullo, ambos lo tenemos. Tu no quieres dar el brazo a torcer y mostrarme lo que tienes más adentro. Yo, no quiero que lo hagas porque entonces todas las imágenes premeditadas que hacen y dicen (y convencen, inevitablemente) de que no eres como yo, que no te pareces un ápice a mi en ningún aspecto se van a derrumbar y voy a caer dentro de un pozo del que no se ve el fondo. O donde yo no quiero verlo. Porque pese a que todas las veces que me pides que esté a tu lado me siento caer unos metros más abajo y siento que toco el piso, golpeándome fuerte cada vez que me besas.

Porque sé, que teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, yo no puedo darme el lujo de amarte.

* * *

Pese a que se vuelva cliché de tanto pensarlo nada más, hay algo en tus besos que no puedo conseguirlo en otros labios. No es que tenga esa frivolidad de andar comparando pero es que ni el sabor, ni la textura ni la forma en la que tienen de amoldarse a lo que busco sin tratar de imponerme y sin que yo busque cambiarlos a mi manera favorita es algo que me hace sentir un orgullo extraño y una admiración aún más extravagante hacia tu boca. Tampoco que te ajustes a los prototipos que busco, ni es que mida de manera fetichista la boca de mis pretendientes pero hay algo que sinceramente roza la fascinación por esta parte de tu cuerpo. 

Aunque he de admitir después para mis adentros, de que no hay parte de tu cuerpo que no me fascine. No es que te ajustes a mi estereotipo pero hay algo en tus formas, en cada parte que tuve la delicia de conocer tanto visual como táctil (y maravillosamente degusté a mi antojo con mi propia boca) que me deja con ansias de más, con ganas de nunca detenerme en mis exploraciones, de siempre buscar una excusa nueva para poder re conocerte.

Es que, honestamente, no creo poder conocer gente como lo que tú eres para mi más de una vez en la vida.

* * *

Es la primera vez que estamos acompañados más que de nuestras voces y nuestros silencios. Aunque en otras ocasiones, o tal en tiempos anteriores, lo hubiese sentido casi como una intrusión irreparable ahora lo encuentro como un confort que hace que nuestros encuentros estén revestidos de un aire más natural y simple, casi como algo normal. 

Claro, como si algo entre nosotros fuese normal.

Hoy, trajiste a nuestro lugar, un aparato muggle. No solo es la ironía de la situación lo que lo hace peculiar, sino que se te ocurra traer música que no soñaría que escuches. Ni hablar con que yo escuche. Me dijiste, de una forma que yo no pude evitar ver como adorable, que pensabas que era adecuado para nosotros ese montón de baladas tristes. Me hizo sentir menos una persona que nunca llegarías a entender, o tal vez que entendías peligrosamente demasiado bien y nuestros encuentros reducidos a placeres más que nada carnales estaban llegando a una lenta agonía de pareja estabilizada que iba a volverse cenizas. Al menos el hecho de volvernos cenizas, aunque fuese de una forma puramente figurada, veía que te complacía (lo _veía_, realmente, en el fondo de tus pupilas aunque no lo haya dicho en voz alta sabías que lo había pensado) y eso me daba escalofríos.

Puse un par de hechizos que hacían que no solo la habitación fuese como siempre insonora, infranqueable y por supuesto, imposible de ubicar. Mis ies favoritas.

Cuando estuvo todo preparado vi tus dedos de pianista moverse sobre el aparato apretando unos botones y luego cuando te alejaste de él sentí la música saliendo de los parlantes. Casi podía sentir las vibraciones del aire, que causaban sonidos suaves, placenteros, románticos que de alguna forma se sentía aterciopelados en conjunto con tu presencia. Es que tengo la certeza de que eres algo tan etéreo que nunca podré alcanzarte con mis manos manchadas, que cada toque que pongo sobre tu superficie casi nívea te deja marcas de sangre y fuego.

Sangre, que chorea entre mis dedos. Fuego, que se prende de tan solo verte, aunque sea de lejos. Veo, como con tu destreza gatuna te deshaces de tus prendas y te recuestas al lado de donde yo estoy, aun de pie aferrándome a uno de los postes de la cama, manteniéndome con mano firme de lo único que me garantiza de que el verte el cuerpo y el alma expuesta ante mi no es una alucinación, ya no es parte de mis sueños. Que como a mis ilusiones de años juveniles, parece que te hubiesen forjado de una mezcla dulce de nieve y lava. Me acerco, con impresión de parecer tener más seguridad de la que realmente tengo y tentativamente toco una de tus piernas.

Otra vez la risa tintineante como campanas ante mi reticencia. Alzas tus brazos para tomarme del cuello y sacarme esta capa que tanto te molesta mientras escucho la voz dotada del intérprete que ahora comparte nuestro secreto.

* * *

El frenesí se apodera de mis manos cuando te escucho llegar nuevamente. Pensé que no iba a venir ante mi pedido tan imprevisto y arriesgado. No porque algo pudiese pasar entre nosotros (nunca pude temerte, ni tampoco me tengo miedo) sino por la fragilidad de nuestra vida compartida, a nuestra forma casi animalística de sentirnos vivos. 

Porque nuestro espacio y nuestro reino es el de las causas perdidas. Igual, muestras un genuino y feroz empeño en mantener las nubes firmes para que no se derrumben nuestros naipes que formamos con más que forma de castillo, de fuerte. Fuerte, que nos defiende del resto, y casi también de nosotros mismos.

Yo no quiero que en toda esta palabrería quede algo confundido. Sé, de cuajo, que es incorrecto que tenga esta clase de conducta diferente al pensamiento popular. La creencia casi per capita de todos los de afuera (de nuestro fuerte hecho de cartas, lógicamente) es que soy perfectamente feliz en mi vida hecha, que saqué todo el provecho que podía a mi condición y que podría continuar haciendo lo que hago hasta que sencillamente me canse de hacerlo, ya que de todas formas tengo sustento solo con salir a la calle y aceptar alguna de las entrevistas que me piden. Tu, en cambio, llevas la carga de algo que no es tu culpa (al menos para mi), un nombre que sientes que te identifique como nada y el peso más duro de deber mantener una imagen que tienes la certeza de no tener.

Al menos eso compartimos porque también es una certeza mía el que no seas tu lo que todos ven. No es sorpresa que al vernos nos matemos en caricias que tal vez no crean que merecemos (yo, por ser tanto; tu, porque creen que eres poco) pero nos queda de consuelo que hemos luchado a nuestra manera por cada una de nuestras muestras de cariño.

Si, ya al menos tengo la decencia de reconocer que te quiero aunque te niegues a que lo diga en voz alta.

Tu, desde tu profunda oscuridad y yo desde una luz incierta que no hace más que atraerme hacia tu penumbra. Aún así, no puedo evitar sentir la tentación de tocar la maravilla que tienes por piel cuando nos cruzamos que es mucho y de forma casi periódica.

Lo que no significa que nuestro espacio intimo y casi virtual no sea igualmente prohibido.

No sabría que es lo que ambos nos movió a vernos diferente ni cuando yo con mi prejuicio que desaparece cada día más y tu con tu desdén que nota cada vez menos (horror, horror para ti) nos acercamos tanto hasta casi chocarnos.

Tal vez lo hicimos, el chocarnos, en formas no tan sutiles y más primarias. Destrozamos nuestra conciencia para entregarnos a algo que no estabamos seguros de entender. En un closet, la primera vez, hace más de tres años. No puedo precisar tampoco quien empezó ese juego gatuno de seducción entre ambos. Tal vez fue más el entorno que nosotros, que no quería pero en cierta forma nos ponía a prueba para que hagamos lo que no debíamos, que cometiéramos el crimen, que bajáramos la guardia para cometer el pecado original víctimas de una curiosidad enorme y una pequeñisima inocencia.

Porque todo lo nuestro, además de ser contradicciones, fue una prueba a ver cual de los dos se convertía el Eva y tentaba al supuesto Adán a perder el Edén. Porque Eva estaba segura que si Adán perdía el paraíso, ella indudablemente lo seguiría hasta donde fuera, aunque no fuese una opción quedarse en el jardín. Entonces, uno de nosotros se convirtió en ella, y con un movimiento fuerte y seguro nos metió dentro de un cuarto minúsculo donde aun estando parados nos consumamos. Y hace más de tres años que seguimos iguales, manteniéndonos en las sombras aunque albergamos(si, sé que ambos) la esperanza de que en algún momento todo estalle para donde quiera que sea y solo tengamos lo nuestro como algo oculto nada más por la diversión de sentirnos especiales.

* * *

"**Hermione**" dijo Ron mientras se levantaba del sillón en Grimauld Place, que dio un breve graznido ante el movimiento. La aludida giró sobre sus talones haciendo crujir un par de maderas sueltas en el piso. Parecía que el estado del escondite cada vez se venía más a pedazos en una agonía inagotable desde la muerte del último Black. Ella, mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo mantenía un paso constante y seguro, como siempre. Tenía un aparato en la mano, que tenía una forma parecida a la de una letra d y lo acompañaban unas cajas plásticas cuadradas. Una vez que ella lo tuvo al lado y se miraban frente a frente el preguntó sin rodeos si sabía donde estaba su reproductor de discos compactos que el tenía días de querer escuchar unos discos de ella sin encontrar ninguna de las cosas que necesitaba. Sintiéndose fastidiada por tener que ser cuestionada por algo que era suyo y que se lo prestaba si le daba la bendita gana, le pasó el aparato a su cuasi hermano. Le dijo que no tenía pilas y que la dejara dormir. Ron suspiró cansado mientras la veía subir por las escaleras hasta la habitación que compartía con Ginny. Había hablado hacía unos días con su madre acerca de las constantes desapariciones de Hermione desde que salía del trabajo hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Su madre diligentemente le dijo que no era asunto suyo y que no metiera la nariz de él donde nadie le había dado cabida. 

Bueno, al menos ella hablaba con Ginny, lo que era bueno. Ya que su compañera de colegio no confiaba en el, uno de sus mejores amigos, ex novio y hermano postizo... al menos confiaba en Ginny, que si bien no era lo mismo le daba la sensación que era una de las pocas personas que pudieran llegar a entenderla.

Ya en su cuarto puso el aparato a funcionar con un hechizo y lo prendió despreocupadamente, viendo que no era lo que el tenía pensado escuchar. Una balada, terriblemente romántica pero algo triste estaba para repetirse. La escuchó y trató de entender el porque ella estaría tan absorta con esta canción en particular que a él en especial, no le decía mucho.

* * *

"**A mi me gusta _esa_ canción en particular**" le dijo el en su tono profundo de voz. Podía sentir bajo sus manos como se le ponía la piel de gallina cuando él le hablaba tan cerca, en el oído. Era una sensación demasiado reconfortante tanto para él como para ella. Asintiendo con la cabeza puso el aparato para que la repita hasta que ambos se cansen de escucharla, que parecía no llegar hasta el milenio siguiente. Él la guío con una delicadeza que ella creía que no poseía sobre la cama nuevamente, sacándole la ropa despacio y besando los lugares nuevos de piel descubierta. "**También me encanta besarte**", le ronroneo al oído. Sin evitar poder suprimir un suspiro, lo besó con todo lo que tenía adentro, aún incapaz de expresar en palabras todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza cada vez que lo tenía cerca, cada vez que lo sentía demasiado suyo aun a sabiendas que el no era propiedad de nadie más que de sí mismo. El, que tenía puesto unos pantalones de vestir ya sin el cinturón, la miraba desde arriba con sus ojos del color de las tormentas. Al ver el estado de petrificación de su amante por años, el se recostó encima de ella, teniendo cuidado de un sofocarla. Tomando una buena bocanada de lo que se convertiría en su perfume favorito de por vida ella acarició esos cabellos que parecían demasiado bellos para ser reales, para pertenecer a este mundo. 

"**¿Por qué esta en particular?**", le preguntó, sacándolo de su breve ensoñación que siempre le causaba la sensación tan única de piel con piel. Después de una pausa contestó "**Mmm, no estoy seguro. Supongo que me siento de alguna forma sensible ante la melodía, aunque también a la letra**"

"**Es una canción preciosa**... ¿**piensas que habla de nosotros?**"

"**Claro que si, es más nuestra que de nadie. Aun me cuesta creer que me estás volviendo amigo de estas canciones tan... cursis**"

Sintiendo el calor en las mejillas de ella que estaban apoyadas en su hombro, sonrió complacido y la abrazó con firmeza. Al menos el no ser tan alto le daba la oportunidad de no sentirla como una chiquilla entre sus brazos, o darle la sensación de que se iba a poder escabullir entre ellos y dejarlo con el frío níveo de su ausencia. "**A mi me gustan, me parece que le dan un clima más personal a cada vez que nos vemos**".

Como siempre, ella era la sincera de ambos, la que decía las cosas que el no podía permitirse.

"**A mi me gusta esta porque te define casi como te veo**". Otra vez evadiendo la declaración directa. ¿Acaso siempre iba a ser el maestro del escape con ella? No es que lo hacía como algo premeditado sino que iba a algo superior, una especie de educación primaria que le decía que no debía abrirse, que no debía bajar las barreras, que su fuego podría derretir esa piel de hielo y nieve que ella tenía. Que la iba a quemar viva.

"**Draco, yo ya estoy ardiendo**" Le dijo en tono confidente, mientras volvía a peinar con los dedos las mechas de seda casi albinas del hombre demasiado bello para ella que tenía encima, que la miraba más que sorprendido con los ojos bien abiertos. "**Nunca me subestimes que aunque sea mujer, no dejo de ser Auror. Recuerda que fuiste tú quien hace un año me dijo que sería mucho más seguro que en lugar de hablar usemos esta telepatía. Una vez que abres esa puerta a menos que quieras cerrarla, tengo acceso libre a tu cabeza**". El se sumergió en los rizos marrones que estaban desparramados sobre el blanco contrastante de las sábanas un poco por vergüenza y otro poco de rabia. Si bien era una experiencia reconfortante el no _tener _que decir en voz alta montones de cosas que sabía que no _podía_ decirlas (maldito, maldito orgullo Malfoy), le fastidiaba que no solo ella sabía que la amaba sino que era dolorosamente consciente (nuevamente, para su orgullo) que pensaba todas esas cursilerías cuando la veía.

Pensar que en el primer momento era para saber si ella no estaba enamorada de Ron Weasley, a pesar del tiempo que tenían como ex pareja. Está bien que el pelirrojo estaba casado pero nada era seguro. No cuando el no podía acercársele porque la maldita guerra no había terminado, el todavía era el desgraciado de Malfoy que trabajaba en la oficina de al lado y se rumoreaba que era un mortífago. Ella tenía su prestigio, el la desgracia de una madre loca por años bajo el _Imperio_, su padre suelto luego de haber ido a parar a Azkaban y una deuda impagable con la sociedad luego de la misteriosa muerte de un Auror en una misión de investigación en la Mansión Malfoy.

Lo único que tenían en común era un closet, que se conectaba con puertas opuestas que daban a sus oficinas que luego de muchas idas y venidas había sido el primer testigo de un pasional encuentro entre famosos enemigos. Luego, pensaron que era mejor usarlo como lugar transportarse hacia un cuarto alejado dentro de la mansión y hacer las cosas de una forma más apropiada.

Claro que después de varios años de peleas en el colegio aprendieron otras formas de descargar tensiones en lugar de querer matarse todo el tiempo.

Y ahora, el nuevo favorito era esta canción de Duran Duran. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que si bien parecía un idiota romántico con ella, no tenía que decirlo en voz alta. Como tampoco que estaba seguro de que hacía años de que la amaba.

"**No te preocupes, Draco. Yo también**" y con esas últimas palabras se entregaron a una de sus ya sabidas noches donde el pálido color invernal de la piel de ella se volvía rosáceo bajo el calor del dragón que tenía comiendo de la manzana que ella le había ofrecido. La manzana que eran sus besos y aunque sea la oportunidad, aunque fuera muy pequeña e inconsciente, de encontrar a alguien que lo quiera por lo que era y no por lo que significaba.

Finite incantem

* * *

Yeah! Long live to the Draco/Hermione ship! Hooray! 

Para las y los que se encontraron medio perdidos en las narraciones en primera persona es así: Draco, Hermione, Draco, Hermione, Draco y por último Hermione. Después, en las últimas dos escenas es ya narrado en tercera persona.

Dejé el final abierto, no sé si seguirlo. Si encuentro otra canción que me haga de musa, seguro lo habrá, sino, bueno, eso. Gracias por leer. Saludos!

_**  
Kirara26**_


End file.
